


Homecoming

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 5 - Little Lamb [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crucifixion, Death, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Far Cry 5 original character, Graphic Imagery, Gun Violence, Homecoming, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Prequel, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seed family/female deputy, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Voyeurism, i just ship Nayeli with everyone to be quite honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Following the death of her mother, Nayeli has spent the last ten years putting her life back together in the City of Angels. Marriage, graduation, and other possibilities are just on the horizon. But the nightmares surrounding that night won’t let her go so easily. Something inside her keeps urging her to return to Hope County. When she does however, things are not as she left them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a sequel to my previous fic, “Little Lamb”. It’s set a few months before the beginning of Farcry 5 and covers Nayeli’s time in Hope County, leading up to the day of Joseph’s arrest.

CAST:

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)

  
Amara Karan as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/6ZpbSLF)

Tokala Black Elk as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/12MBDrC)


	2. Chapter 2

A car alarm was blaring right outside the window, causing the downstairs neighbor’s dog to begin barking, and continuing on the chain reaction with a baby crying from upstairs. Nayeli groaned as she turned up the volume on her phone, Lesley Gore’s “You Don’t Own Me” now blaring into her earphones. She had her final dissertation due first thing in the morning and it was already past 10pm. Here, she had imagined she would be spending her nights out on the beach with her boyfriend Daniel. _Life never worked out the way we wanted it to does it._

Ten years had passed since she moved away from Hope County, trading in the mountains and rivers for the city life in Los Angeles with her father. Life with her father was okay, don’t get her wrong. He provided the finances to send her back to school. She had completed her G.E.D. and bachelor’s in psychology and sociology in record time, and was now just a month away from graduating with her Masters. Once she had settled in with her bachelors and moved in with Daniel, her father took up residence across the globe in Hong Kong. _How easy it must be to just pick up and leave for him. To leave behind his family and past._ Nayeli could not let go so easily. Following the death of her mother, her anxiety began to rule her everyday life, running every possible worst case scenario in her head, inhibiting the most mundane of tasks. Not to mention the night terrors. Though Nayeli had not seen her mother’s actual body, she let her imagination do it’s work. Daniel did her best to be patient with her but she knew his patience at times wore thin, especially when she began with her theories that her mother’s suicide was not actually a suicide but a murder. At that point, they’d begin to argue, with Nayeli being made out to be obsessed and being told to “move on.”

Nayeli continued on with her paper for another hour or so, lost in thought when a tap on the shoulder caused her to jump in her chair. She whirled around, seeing Daniel standing there with flowers. “Happy anniversary.” He cheered. Nayeli gasped, not in surprise but more of a realization as her hands clasped over her mouth. Daniel’s expression shifted from an enthused grin to a disappointed one. “You forgot didn’t you.” 

“Daniel I’m so sorry-“ she stood up from her chair embracing him. He lowered the flowers, wrapping an arm around her. “It’s okay babe, I know you have a lot of stuff on your plate.” 

“I’m sorry, I just, I need to get this dissertation done and start applying to places.” Daniel placed the flowers down and took Nayeli by her hands, seating her back in the chair as he kneeled before her. “Well, here’s one less thing to stress about. I spoke with one of the other doctors, and they’re going to be opening up few positions in the counseling center. I already put your name in.” Daniel seemed pleased with himself but Nayeli’s expression did not meet his expectations. “You don’t look as excited as I thought you’d be.” 

Nayeli sighed, and put her arms around his neck, “Daniel, I really appreciate it, but I’ve been thinking...I really want to find a position back home. I think it’d be a great opportunity for you too. There’s not really a lot of places to get medical assistance or mental health services, we could open up our own place. Be our own bosses.” Nayeli had tried many times to work up the courage to bring this up in the past but she knew Daniel had a good career budding at the hospital so she avoided it entirely. However, the anniversary of her mother and brother’s death were coming up, and her longing to be back in the wild’s of Montana were growing feverishly. Already, she could see it in Daniel’s eye he did not want to have this conversation.

“Nayeli, you have good intentions, but I don’t think moving back is healthy for you.” Nayeli instantly withdrew her arms from around him, glaring defensively, “What do you mean, not healthy for me?” Irritation filled Daniel’s eyes, as he raised his hands, exasperated. “You don’t think I know what time of year it is? You shut down. You’re obsessed with something that didn’t even happen-”

“Don’t. Do not go there.” Nayeli stood up from her chair now, knocking it into the desk as she addressed him. “I am not obsessed. And you wouldn’t understand.” She pushed past him as he began to stand, throwing his hands up in the air. “You know what,” he griped. “I can’t. You want to go back? Fine. But I’m staying here.”

Nayeli’s stomach dropped as she cocked her head to the side. “What-what are you saying..”

Daniel stood in front of her, his hands hovering just above her shoulders, ready to shake some sense into her, but instead he gently placed them. “Nay, words can’t describe how much you mean to me, but my career, my place is here.” He removed his hands from her, avoiding her gaze as tears streamed her face. “If you stay, then I will give you the world. But I refuse to go with you and watch you self-destruct.” Daniel reached into his jeans pocket, taking out a small ring box, Nayeli’s eyes immediately widening. He set it beside the flowers on the table as he walked away to the bedroom.

“I’m going to stay at Jeremiah’s tonight. I’ll give you some time to decide what it is you want.” 

Nayeli’s entire body trembled. She debated flipping the desk over in frustration, debated screaming at the top of her lungs. Why was it so hard for him to understand. This was not just something she wanted, she felt like there was an invisible string, tugging on her to return to where she belonged. Like there was something she had to do. What that purpose was she had no clue. But she knew in that instant, as Daniel stormed into the bedroom, she could not stay. She calmly sat down at her desk, though she could not stop her hands from shaking. She took her phone and began dialing a number not found in her contacts.

“This is a long shot…” she muttered as she hit dial, surprised she remembered this particular number at all. It’s been ten years and it was the middle of the night; their number could have changed, been disconnected, would they even remember her? The odds were against her, but she sat up straight as a sleepy, gruff voice answered the phone. There was a brief curse before the person raised the phone to their mouth, “This is Sheriff Whitehorse, may I ask who is calling?” he grumbled, sounding just like a man awoken from the middle of his sleep

Nayeli smiled, the familiar voice alone bringing tears forth. “Earl, I mean Sherriff...I’m so sorry to call so late, you probably don’t remember me but-...” Nayeli stuttered and sniffled, trying to compose herself. There was a long pause in between before the voice on the other side of the line spoke up, “Well I’ll be damned. Nayeli…” she could hear shuffling as he must be sitting up in bed. “It is so good to hear your voice, kiddo.” she could hear the bittersweetness in his voice. Nayeli shifted in her chair, trying to keep the conversation from being overheard by Daniel. She would wait till the morning to have a talk with him. To tell him he was right. Perhaps she was on a road of towards self-destruction. Everything she had worked for here would be undone, but she had to look at the possibilities of what she was about to do. “I know this is completely out of the blue and really bad timing but...is that spot for me still open at the department?” Whitehorse chuckled. At first she thought he was laughing at her ridiculous question, but he responded in all seriousness. “The city life ain’t cutting it I take it? Of course there’s a spot open for you. When should I be expecting you?”

“There’s somethings I need to wrap up here...but I’ll let you know soon.” Nayeli glanced in the direction of the bedroom, watching Daniel packing a duffel bag. Her mind told her to stay and reconcile with him. She could have a successful career here. Get married. Have a family. It was the most logical route to take. But her heart had the overall say in the matter. And it was telling her she had a greater role to play. The thought of returning home excited and terrified her. The fact that she was cutting ties here so easily made her fear she was becoming her father, but the prospect of returning home, seeing those she left behind, and maybe one day opening her own practice excited her. But more importantly, returning home would mean finding closure with the demons from _that night._ She was off the phone with Whitehorse at this point, staring at the dissertation on her laptop that suddenly did not seem so daunting before her. She would get her degree by the end of the month. Save as much money as she could working at the sheriff's department. Then she would work on opening her own practice, offering help to those who needed it. 

But perhaps the most important factor of all: she was going home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli returns home but her first day back does not go as planned.

**1 month later**

When Nayeli drove through the roads of Hope County for the first time in years, something felt off. Shops were either shut down for good or completely abandoned. Or even worse, “under new ownership” in which one John Seed came to mind. What struck her as most odd was what seemed to be the amount of what appeared to be Eden’s Gate publicity: billboards, flyers, seeing white trucks roll by with their insignia branded on the side. It felt unsettling, especially the lack of familiar faces. It’s only your first day back Nay, she had to remind herself. You’ll bump into someone eventually. 

Nayeli pulled up to an all too familiar building, taking deep breaths as she shut down the engine of the car. She stepped out of the car and took the sight in; spiderwebs decorated the outside support beams of the porch, the inside seemed pitch black from where she stood. She could still picture the police lights going off in the dead of the night as the wheeled her mother away from the house. _Home never looked so lonely. Or frightening_ Her first week living with her father years ago, she fought tooth and nail to convince him to purchase back the property. Since he and Sokanon were no longer married, he could not just inherit it back, and Nayeli had no means of securing it financially. Nayeli was sure he only did it so he could repurpose it for something else later on, but that had yet to come to fruition. Perhaps this could be where she set up her services one day. Nayeli walked up the steps to the porch, and approached the door, taking out the original key from her purse when she noticed some sort of notice stuck to the door. She ripped it off, having to read it twice to fully register what it said.

UNDER NEW OWNERSHIP  
ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE CONTACT JOHN SEED

“That fucking asshole…!” simultaneously referring to her father and the infamous John Seed. Nayeli crumpled up the paper as she tossed it aside. Her heart was pounding as anger surged through her. _He sold it and didn’t even care to tell me._ Whatever amount John had offered her father must have been a substantial amount, considering her father was already pretty well off. _Probably ran off to Hong Kong because he knew I would kick his ass when I found out._. Nayeli paced back and forth on the porch, rattled up pretty bad. Common sense went out the window when she became flustered, which was evident as she rummaged around her purse, pulling out her wallet. Before he had left, her father left her quite the generous amount of funds to last her until she, word for word, “found a husband to take care of her”. Apparently, he believed she would never find someone because she had maybe used most of the funds for her remaining tuition and could still probably afford a small private island. Other than that, she rarely used the money for herself. If anything, she would be putting most of it up into starting her own business, just as her mother did.

Opening the wallet, she dug around until she pulled out a particular business card. Nayeli was not sure why she kept the card that John had set down in the diner all those years ago, but it was a good thing she did because she was five seconds away from raining hell on him. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number. She could feel her heart stammering over its own rhythm as her anxiety rose. _What am I doing_ she thought as the other line picked up, a familiar voice sounding agitated.

“-For fuck’s sake Vittoria, calling from an unknown number now? How pathetic.”

Puzzled, Nayeli disregarded the mistaken identity and pushed forth, “This is not Vittoria. Am I speaking to John Seed?” There was a short pause before he responded suspiciously, “...It is I. To whom am I speaking to?” 

“Nayeli Lamb.” he spoke, with a slight hitch of hesitation in her voice. Nayeli could just _feel_ the instant shit-eating grin on his face as he buckled in laughter. “Oh my, _the_ Nayeli Lamb? To what do I owe this honor?” he sneered.

“I think you know,” she spoke accusingly. “My mother’s property. You bought it from my father. I’m making an offer to buy it back.” John chuckled, “What was it your mother told me all those years ago? Oh yes, it’s not for sale.” He paused, and again, she could sense he was grinning on the other side of the line. “I am willing to accept other forms of payment, however.” he enticed. “You’re all grown up now aren’t you, why don’t you and I sit and make some sort of...arrangement.” Nayeli felt repulsed, was he really propositioning her right now? “You’re a delusional, disgusting, human being.”

“I have something you want, Miss. Lamb. You have _something_ I _want_.” he spoke suggestively. “All you have to do is say yes.” As he chuckled, Nayeli hung up the phone. She growled in frustration, looking to her car filled with her belongings and the childhood house she _was_ going to stay in and realized now she had nowhere to go. She began walking back to her car, considering her options (though they were few considering how late it was) when her phone buzzed, signifying a text message. Nayeli glanced down, her stomach churning. John Seed’s number. She opened the text once she sat inside her car, unsure what to make of it.

Text: _I forgot to welcome you home Nayeli. I can assure you we’ll be seeing each other very soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Originally, John mistakes Nayeli for Holly from the FC5 prequel novelization, but I thought it'd be fun to add a little reference to my new character Vittoria featured in _Sanctified_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest deputy is brought up to speed on the situation unraveling in Hope County. Nayeli bumps into a familiar face, though it does not go as she pictured. The young deputy is left with a warning.

**The morning after**

The imaginary audience inside of Nayeli’s head that she liked to conjure up from time to time to try and talk some sense into herself was probably shaking their heads as she laid in a cramped fetal position within the driver’s seat of her car. After planning to stay at her old home had been a bust, and not having anyone else's contact info, she resorted to this: sleeping in her car outside of the Sheriff’s department. By dawn, the sun was already beaming down on her face, just from the way her car had been parked. Nayeli groaned, the inside of her eyelids illuminating a shade of red. A few minutes passed when something suddenly blocked the warmth and streak of sunlight beating down on her. Nayeli shifted in her seat, sitting up slightly, gazing out the window, startled to see someone standing right outside. They tapped lightly on the window and then indicated for her to lower the window. 

Nayeli hesitantly obliged as their face became more clear after rubbing her eyes a little. Sheriff Whitehorse looked the exact same that he did ten years ago, albeit, quite a few more wrinkles, and a slightly larger belly. He placed both hands on the door as he leaned down, “You know, I figured you’d be eager to get started on your first day but I didn’t imagine this.” he chuckled, gesturing to her sleeping quarters for the night. “Believe me Earl, I’m eager, but this was unplanned,” she whined as she sat up, her hair and clothes an absolute mess. The Sheriff backed away from the car to allow her some room to get out. He was almost knocked over however when she lunged at him, locking him into a bear hug. “I’m so happy to see you.” she murmured. Whitehorse held her as a father would his child, placing one hand gently on top of her head. “I missed you too, kiddo.” The night Sokanon passed had broke something in each of them. It was a somber moment.

Whitehorse cleared his throat as their arms released from one another, leading her onward to the station. “Listen, Nay, when you called that night, I have to admit, I was a bit hesitant about you coming back.” he cautioned as they entered the building. Nayeli looked at him quizzically as they headed to his office. “What do you mean by that?” she piqued. He opened a cabinet, pulling out the standard deputy uniform, checking it’s size before placing it on his desk. He took a seat and sighed, removing his hat. “Things ain’t what you probably remember when you left.”

Nayeli took a seat across from him, her mind flashing to the various “Project at Eden’s Gate” propaganda she had seen the day prior. “Does it have anything to do with Eden’s Gate?” she asked, just out of mere curiosity. _A lot could change in a day_ , she thought, once again her mind going back to that night. _Imagine how much had changed when you’ve been away for ten years._ Whitehorse seemed hesitant to speak any more on the matter, but he simply nodded. “Peggies is what we’ve been calling em’. Been buying people out of their properties and land. People been going missing, higher numbers than usual. Hell, sometimes we end up finding em’ with the Peggies, safe and sound, like they purposely left their old life behind.” he explained. Nayeli felt a lump form in her throat at the mention of Eden’s Gate “buying out properties”. _Don’t start Nay._ But oh, her mind was already taking off with a million possibilities how Sokanon’s refusal to sell her shop was related to her “suicide”. She pushed the thought to her imaginary folder of “overthinking”.

“Do you think they...I mean in this case, Joseph, is actually kidnapping people?” In the short time she knew Joseph Seed the word kidnapper would have never crossed her mind on a list of terms to describe him. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. But they ain’t seem like themselves. That’s for sure. They seem almost complaisant” He placed his elbows on the desk, leaning toward her. “Just promise me you’ll keep your head on a swivel, okay? This Joseph Seed-” he paused, unsure if he was going to scare away his newest recruit away on her first day, “-he’s not a man to be fucked with. Promise me you will be careful.” his eyes pleaded.  
Nayeli was disconcerted by his pleading but proceeded to nod her head. “Of course Sherriff.” Whitehorse bowed his head. “Now, go on and rest up. We’ll get you started officially tomorrow.”

Nayeli took her new uniform into her hands and proceeded to exit Whitehorse’s office, proceeding down the hall. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a face she never expected to see in a deputy uniform. The two apologized quickly before pausing, realizing the other’s identity. “Pratt?” she exclaimed. While Nayeli was happy to see him, he seemed to be less than enthused. “Hey.” before walking away from her. Nayeli, with her brows furrowed, followed him. “Pratt. Look at me, what’s wrong? I haven’t seen you in years and that’s how you say hi?” Pratt had a condescending smile spread across his face as he turned to her. “Well Nayeli, how am I supposed to greet the girl, whom I had very strong feelings for might I add, left the state without so much as a goodbye, let alone let me know she was leaving in the first place and now suddenly shows back up in town like nothing’s changed.” Nayeli instantly felt a pang of sadness, and then anger. “Pratt, my mother died! I didn’t have a choice in the matter.” she pushed forward, disgusted as she bumped him with her shoulder, taking her leave. “I thought you of all people would understand.” she murmured.

Nayeli stormed out of the station, questioning if coming back had been the right decision at all. _Don’t let anyone dictate your decision making_ she tried to tell herself. Clutching her uniform in agitation, her grip slowly released as she approached her car, noticing a note stuck under the windshield wiper on the driver's side. The newest addition to the Sheriff's department glanced around her surroundings curiously before picking up the note.

It was only a few words, but it was enough to make her blood run cold. She crumpled up the note and shoved it into her pants pocket, quickly getting into her car and just started driving. Her destination was unclear. All she could picture were the words written neatly on the crumpled paper shoved away.

_You will say YES._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli questions her decisions as the Sheriff places her on administrative duty to keep her out of harm's way. The rookie Deputy Hudson form a camaraderie. Things escalate to new heights when Hudson and Lamb are called to investigate a disturbance. Nayeli makes a decision that one cannot come back from.

**3 weeks later**

The ensuing weeks following Nayeli’s return to Hope County followed a pattern of filling out mundane paperwork and ending the day with curling up on Deputy Hudson’s couch, who was, thank God, gracious enough to give her a place to crash until she found her own place. Nayeli felt a pang of guilt intruding on Hudson’s own personal space, and going from having her very own place in LA to relying on the kindness of those around her was enough to make her feel like a good-for-nothing. Tack on Pratt’s passive aggressiveness at work, Sherriff Whitehorse’s insistence that she stay back at the station for safety reasons, and John’s continuous texts taunting her (no matter how many times she blocked the various numbers he used), she really felt like she had made a mistake coming back here. 

There had to be a reason though. Otherwise, how could she justify leaving a man who loved her behind in LA, and a career? A future. She sat at her cubicle, filing some reports from the past week, contemplating just stabbing herself in the eye with her pen. She had her earphones in, playing The Clash on low volume as if to amplify her already boiling angst. _Should I stay or should I go?_ Nayeli glanced up from the files just to catch Hudson walking towards her, so she removed one earbud. “Hey.”

“Hey Rook.” she responded, another lovingly-crafted nickname to add to her collection. “Nancy called over the radio, some folks called in a disturbance but wouldn’t really what it was. Figured we could go check it out together.” she said, cracking a smile. Nayeli was instantly filled with joy at the thought of getting out from behind her desk, but that joy diminished quickly. “I really shouldn’t. I’m still on my probation period.” Hudson, who was now sitting on Nayeli’s desk at this point looked down at her with a sympathetic gaze. “I know Whitehorse is keeping you on a short leash after...well, what happened with your mother.” Hudson looked down. Nayeli knew Joey had been with Whitehorse when they responded to the Lamb residence on that night. Neighbors had been passing by, walking their dog, and saw that the front door had been left open but none of the lights were on so they called for someone to come check it out. That’s when they found Sokanon.

“I was never close to my family.” Hudson stated suddenly. “Never lost anyone close to me, so to speak. Few years ago though, my partner Danny and I grabbed a bite to eat, and some milkshakes while on patrol. Pulled a couple of guys over for speeding.” Nayeli removed her other earbud as Hudson continued on, engrossed with where her story was headed. “Stay in the car, he said. He was just going to give them a warning so I went back to shoveling fries in my face and drinking that damn milkshake when I heart two shots go off. Looked up, the car was speeding off and Danny on the ground.” Hudson paused there, knowing Nayeli could probably imagine the scene without her going into explicit detail. “My point is, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Nayeli smiled at Hudson’s sincerity, placing the files she had before her away before standing up from her desk. “Well, let’s get going then.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait-wait-wait...wait. You’re telling me...Staci Pratt was your first kiss?” Hudson exclaimed in shock as they drove down one of the main highways of Hope County towards the area of the “disturbance”. Hudson was laughing out loud as Nayeli sat in the passenger’s side of the cruiser, blushing and laughing with her, though she was trying to defend herself, “What? What is so funny! This is coming from the same woman who admitted that Sharky Boshaw was her first kiss.”

“I swear we agreed that information will never leave this car or so help me I will drive us off the road.” Hudson roared in laughter.

When Nayeli was younger, she always found Deputy Hudson to be a bit intimidating. She hated to say it but she had a bit of a “bitch face”. Sitting in this cruiser though, she regretted ever thinking such things. Joey was only six years older than her, so this entire car ride just felt like two sisters riding down the countryside, having a jest about their first kisses. Nayeli picked up where Hudson had left off, “But yes, Pratt was my first kiss.” a sudden feeling of melancholy overcoming her. “And now apparently he hates me.”

Hudson glanced over at Nayeli who was now staring out the window. “Hey, hey, he does not hate you. If anything, he’s just a tad bit of a douchebag. A bit arrogant at times, but that’s nothing to do with you.” Nayeli smiled at Hudson’s reassurance as she looked forward.

“We should be coming up on the 415 now.” Nayeli spoke. Sure as shit, there was an older couple standing by their car on the opposite side of the road by a billboard. The woman seemed to be hysterical, as her husband tried to console her. Nayeli and Hudson were quick to exit their vehicle.

Hudson was the first to address them as she approached. “Ma’am, sir, is everything alright here?” Nayeli stayed by the cruiser, her eyes glancing upward for whatever reason to the billboard. It was an advertisement for the yearly Testicle Festival but something was horribly off. As soon as Nayeli noticed, the woman was directing Hudson’s gaze up to the sign. Hudson gasped as Nayeli ran across the street to join her side.

Upon the billboard, a man’s shirtless body had been evidently nailed in a crucified position. This must have happened recently because the blood was still fresh, reflecting the rays of sunlight. Atop of the man’s head was, to Nayeli’s disgust, the skeletal remains of a deer head, adorned with flowers and the word “sinner” written in what she hoped was red paint across his chest. _I’m going to throw up_ she thought. Nayeli approached the board as Hudson took down the witnesses’ statements. Above them, turkey vultures circled, waiting for the scene to clear so they could dig in. That struck Nayeli as odd, why had they not already been digging into their free meal? Nayeli approached the billboards ladder, hoisting herself upwards until she reached the steel platform. She carefully approached the body, every nerve in her body exploding in fear. With a gloved hand she reached out, touching the man’s chest. This was definitely not paint. The word had been carved into him.

When she withdrew her hand is when she noticed the subtle rising and falling of his chest. Nayeli gasped, seemingly awakening the man. His eyes, which were visible from the holes where the deer’s eyes had once been, flashed open and looked in her direction causing Nayeli to shriek. The man’s eyes looked like a milky substance, unlike anything she had seen before. She nearly fell off the platform stumbling backward as the man began to thrash about, letting out muffled screams as he began to pull himself from the nails embedded into him.

“Hudson! Hudson I need some help up here!” Nayeli cried.

Down below the older couple began to scream as Hudson ordered them to get back into their vehicle as she ran over to the billboard and began ascending the ladder. Nayeli began her attempts to talk the man down. “Sir, SIR! You’re going to hurt yourself! Please remain calm.” Nayeli tried to remain calm in the situation but she flinched as he tore one of his hands free, followed by his feet and his other hand. The John Doe scrapped the deer skull, revealing the lower half of his face to be covered by what seemed to be a surgical mask. He was yelling incoherently as Hudson approached from behind Nayeli. That’s when he charged.

Nayeli did not have much time to act except to raise her hands in defense as he tried attacking her. His wild movements, however, caused his foot to slip off the edge of the billboard. As he descended he grabbed onto Nayeli’s uniform, taking her down with him. The fall felt like an eternity, with Hudson screaming from above them. It was stupid luck that Nayeli landed on top of the obviously drug-fueled man, who broke most of her fall. That’s not to say it didn’t hurt like hell.

Nayeli groaned as she rolled off the man onto her back. Nayeli glanced to the man beside her. _Oh God, now he’s really dead._ As upsetting as laying next to a corpse would have been, she was more distressed when the man seemed to get up without being fazed. Nayeli scrambled to her feet as he lunged at her once more, but his chest erupted with blood as Hudson, who was already down on firm ground once more, shot two bullets into him. This only seemed to agitate him as he turned his attention to Hudson now. 

“Stand down!” she ordered but he was not going to stop. As he closed in on her, blood spurted from the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground. Dead. Hudson was panting gazing down at the body and then looking up and seeing Nayeli with her gun drawn, smoke emitting from it’s exit point. Nayeli looked to be in shock as her hands shook, gun still raised, and the rest of her body trembled as she tried catching her breath. Hudson carefully approached her, equally as shaken.

“Hey...hey…” as soon as Hudson placed a hand on her shoulder Nayeli burst into tears. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know...I didn’t know what else to do.” she lowered the gun as Hudson wrapped her arms around the rookie deputy. “Shhhh, it’s okay. You did the right thing. It’s okay.”

It was scary, really, how fast she seemed to resort to violence when it came to dangerous situations. The night of the bonfire when that dealer had Rachel in his grasps and now, when this...whatever he was, went to attack Hudson….no, this was not okay. _I just...I just killed someone._ As reality settled in, the little lamb began to sob as Hudson attempted to lead her back to the patrol car. Nayeli knew there was no coming back from this. No going back at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference: Code 415 means "disturbance", or at least that's what google tells me.  
> I'm not sure how many more chapters are left, but I can say confidently there will be at least three more for this particular work :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the shooting, Nayeli wonders what it is she is becoming and begins worrying if she's losing control. Staci and Nayeli act upon their own needs. Nayeli's presence becomes known to someone from her past.

**Two days later**

“Nay. Nay….Nayeli!” 

Nayeli’s head shot up, a red imprint marking her face from laying her head on the counter for so long. Mary-May stood on the opposite side of the counter, pouring a cup of water before sliding it towards Nayeli, along with two Tylenol. “Thanks, Mary.” Nayeli murmured as she tried to wake herself up. Ever the lightweight, Nayeli had felt herself going as soon as she finished her second beer, so she had rested her head for a bit. This was probably her fourth time ever at the Spread Eagle bar, all four times accumulating over the past few months. She and Hudson were technically on paid leave following the shooting two days prior. Whitehorse was obviously not happy when he saw his two deputies disregarding his orders, but he did reassure Nayeli that her mother would have been proud of her for protecting Hudson. 

Once the investigation was closed, she could return to work. Nayeli plopped the medicine into her mouth and took a sip of water, waiting for the pills to clear past her throat before she began speaking, "Still no word on your brother?" she asked Mary. Mary had begun wiping down the counter, frowning. Nayeli's first visit to the bar upon her return, she had made the mistake of asking about Mary's father, not knowing he had passed. "Not a single word. Those Peggie's are up to something I'm telling you. The way John Seed swept up in here buying out everyone. How fast Joseph's little "congregation" has grown, hell, who knows what that Jacob Seed is doing up north, running a youth camp my ass." Mary sneered.

Nayeli's heart skipped as Mary dropped Jacob's name so casually. He had to have known she was back after she got off the phone with his brother John her first day back. Other than John's insistent text messaging and notes, she had yet to have any contact with the other two Seed brother's that she could actually tolerate. But just hearing what everyone had to say about them was making her wonder if she had the stomach to come face to face with them. Joseph in particular. But Jacob. Jacob was unlike his brothers _How do you know if you only knew that guy for two months_ , her inner monologue chastised. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, just because, well, she had no actual logical reasoning. "Anyone else we know get swept up with Eden's Gate?" Nayeli inquired, continuing to sip her water. 

As far as the rookie was concerned, almost half of the people she knew from her childhood growing up here were either missing or joined up with Eden's Gate. No one would come out and say it but Nayeli was beginning to realize just what this was: a cult. Mary took a moment to answer Nayeli's question, unsure how to approach what she was about to say. "Rachel Jessop, remember her?" Nayeli sat up straight in her chair now. Rachel. "Hard to forget to be honest." Nayeli spoke, the image of the drug dealer holding a knife to poor Rachel's throat before Nayeli opened fire on him. "I'd say maybe a few weeks after you had left, she got swooped up by Joseph and his "family". I don't know how they did it, but she got clean within the year. After that, she started calling herself Faith Seed." Mary-May scoffed, "The little sister they call her now."

The deputy's brows raised in utter surprise. "What the fuck happened while I was gone..." Mary-May sighed and shrugged. "No idea. But who knows, maybe leaving was the best damn thing that could have happened. Who knows what would have happened if you stayed. Just take my brother for instance. "The bell to the entryway went off as Nayeli gave Mary-May her condolences for both her brother and father. Mary-May looked up to see who the patron entering was, snickering as she placed the cup she had begun to clean down. "Pratt. You're here a bit earlier than usual." Nayeli instantly became tense as Pratt took a seat beside her at the bar. "Lucky for you Mary, I'm here on business. Can you give me and Deputy Lamb a moment?"Mary looked to Nayeli who gave her a nod. Mary gave Pratt a fake smile as she walked down to the opposite end of the counter to tend to her other customers. "How did you know I was going to be here?" Nayeli asked, irritated by his presence. "Hudson did. You guys are roomies after all aren't you?" he snickered. 

Nayeli's brows furrowed. What happened in the time she was gone indeed. Pratt used to have such a genuine, tone when they used to speak to one another as teenagers. Now it felt like she was speaking to some bozo off the streets of LA. "I'm only staying with her until I can get my own place, which, I don't know if you've noticed, it's a very small market at the moment." she snapped. Pratt seemed surprised by her retort before sighing. "Look, Nay, I just came here to give you an update on everything. They finished the autopsy on that guy."

Nayeli's irritation slid away, becoming genuinely interested in what Pratt had to say now, "And? What was it? Methamphetamine?" Pratt shook his head. "There was traces of scopolamine and some other stuff but the toxicology report is still going. But, the freakiest part: the guy's fucking tongue was cut out." Nayeli cringed, "You're not serious. Who would do something so horrible! Crucifying people on a fucking billboard, cutting their tongue out, hell maybe whoever did this drugged them as well." Pratt, nodded, "Wouldn't surprise me. Shit has been getting weird these past few years. You picked a great time to come back." Nayeli glared at him, expecting to see the eyes of this asshole that Pratt had suddenly become, but instead, she saw the eyes of the boy she used to sit on her porch with, cracking jokes at one another. "Nay, I know I haven't been the most pleasant person since you've been back. I was just- I didn't know how to react to seeing you." Nayeli nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry I left without telling you anything everything just happened so fast that night. I didn't have time to process it, and then everything that happened after the bonfire-" she choked up.

"Whoa whoa, it's okay." he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend...especially now that you're back." he cooed.

Nayeli sat there for a moment, too buzzed to reply, but coherent enough to let out a snort that was supposed to be a laugh. Pratt looked at her questionably as she turned towards him. "Is that all we are Pratt? Friends? I thought we had a conversation similar to this before the bonfire." Pratt, grinned, in the sort of nervous way he used to do as a teenager when he wasn't sure what to say next. "That we did. What are you suggesting?" Nayeli frowned, _You just got out of a long-term relationship girl. You really want to start this?_ Nayeli hesitated. "I-I just need this," she spoke as her fingers traced the buttons along his uniform. Pratt's breathing became hitched as she undid the uppermost button. Her entire time spent here since being back has felt like she was a spectator in her own body, not necessarily _in control_ of her own body. This though, this was something she could control. "No strings. Not right now at least. Is that okay?" she asked him.

Pratt was doing his best to conceal the excitement rising in his work pants. He stuttered, "Y-yeah. That's fine with me."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pratt drove them both back to his house, but they didn't even make it out of the car before the clothes began to come off. Pratt was sitting in the middle backseat as Nayeli adjusted herself accordingly over him, as she began to unbuckle his pants. It was the middle of the night in pretty much nowhere so the two took the liberty to just remove all their clothing for the _festivities_ that were to follow. There was no patience between either of them as they grabbed hungrily at each other, their lips locked into place but opening occasionally to let out a gasp or moan. 

Nayeli used the headrest as leverage as she moved her hips back and forth, coinciding with Pratt's hips as they moved into her. His hands kept shifting from her hips to her breasts, his mind unable to decide what he wanted more. As their movement quickened, Nayeli tilted her head back, raising her hands to the ceiling of the car, keeping the pace steady. Just as they had been enamored with each other on her porch years ago, they paid no mind to the car parked some fifty-meters up the dirt road as they relished in each other's embrace. 

"Do you believe me now, brother?" John snickered as he handed off his binoculars to Jacob sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Jacob took the binoculars and threw them into the backseat. "I don't need binoculars to know that there are two people fucking in a car." he spoke agitatedly. John made a 'tsk tsk tsk' noise, continuing to annoy his older brother with information he was already fully aware of. "Not just anyone...our little lamb." After Nayeli had contacted John in regards to buying back her property, he immediately went to Jacob to rub in the knowledge in; that he knew about Nayeli's return before the great hunter did. Jacob did not believe him of course and continued to disregard John's claims until news broke out about one "Rookie" deputy setting off the 'Angel Trap' meant for would be rescuers or members of this so-called underground resistance that was forming against them. _If she was smart enough, she would have stayed away from this place._

It was not hard to track her movements, and so here they were. John's point had been proven."Why have you not told Joseph of her return?" Jacob asked curiously. "I, the loving brother that I am, was under the impression that you would like to share some words with her before Joseph sends her for her atonement." Jacob scowled at John's response. He was well aware of John's true intentions when it came to Nayeli, and those were the reasons why he had not informed Joseph. He wanted to have her for himself first. "Half of the County's women want to bed you, why are you so obsessed with _her?_ " Jacob growled. John grinned, knowing he was hitting a nerve. "You know as well as I do Jacob. She's a fighter. A challenge. If I get her to atone for every sin she's ever committed, then by God...it would be a glorious day." 

Jacob knew John was trying to get under his skin, and John knew it was working. Jacob's eyes focused on the car as his body became rigid with bitterness. He watched as the two occupants, now dressed as they exited the car, hung all over each other as they entered the household where he assumed their little "activity" was going to continue. 

_What a glorious day indeed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli is reunited with a figure from her past. The young deputy is given an ultimatum.

**4 days later**

Summer had arrived, evident with the incessant sounds of bugs buzzing and unpredictable weather patterns. Yesterday, it had been nearly ninety-degrees of pure sun pounding down over Hope County. Today, storm clouds ruled the sky, bellowing out to announce it’s ever looming presence. It wasn’t raining just yet, to which Nayeli was a bit disappointed. As children, Sokanon would help her and Takoda build a pillow fort, and make them hot cocoa during rainy days. She would sit inside of the fort with them, beguiling them with Salish folklore as they waited for the weather to pass. Nayeli’s favorite was the story about the fox who defeated a giant.

“Those were the days, weren’t they?”

Nayeli was sitting amongst the grass of a small cemetery, staring at the headstones of Sokanon and Takoda which were sitting peacefully side by side. As far as Nayeli was concerned, she was the last of her family still standing, after having a very colorful conversation with her father the day prior in regards to her moving back, the shop, and whatever else he wanted to throw into her face to make her feel like a failure “like her mother” as per his words.

The thunder became increasingly louder, and with one loud roar, the rain began to fall. _That’s my cue_. Nayeli gently placed down two bouquets of flowers, one for each loved one she had lost before standing up and about-faced to head back to her car back at the dirt road. Today was her last day of paid leave before returning to the station tomorrow, and she planned on spending the rest of her free time in a self-induced sleep coma. 

As she approached her car, she fumbled in her jacket’s pocket for her keys. Once she found them, she proceeded to look up as she unlocked the car. She became startled as she saw a second, hooded, reflection standing behind her in the driver side window. Nayeli reached for the gun tucked away in her thigh holster but the figure was quick to pin her face-first against the car. Nayeli began to shout as she struggled to free herself but the stranger easily overpowered her. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t stop.” the male-voice gruffed. 

Once Nayeli stopped thrashing, the stranger’s grip released significantly but was still enough to hold her in place. With somewhat gentle hands, the figure turned her around, his body nearly sandwiching her between himself and the car. He towered over her silently, waiting, to see if she was going to continue to resist. When she didn’t, he finally released his hands from her. Though the top part of his face was hidden from the shadow of his hood, his red-beard stood out like a beacon. Nayeli was stunned but a smile began to overtake her face.

“Jacob?”

When he said nothing, Nayeli lifted her hands hesitantly, taking the rip of his hood into her hands. He flinched as she pulled back the hood, confirming her suspicion. He looked, with the exception a few more wrinkles, the exact same since she last saw him. There were signs of bags under his eyes, signifying lack of sleep and of course aging. His expression remained stoic as he examined her face. Gone were the round features that accompanied the awkward teenage years, and in its place, the sharp almost carved features of a grown woman. Combined with her tawny skin tone, hazel eyes, and dark chocolate-almost black hair...

“What are you doing here little lamb?”

Despite every horrible thing she heard about the Project and the Seeds...Nayeli couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his face. “It’s kind of a long story.” Her hands had rested upon his shoulders after removing his hood. She was surprised he was wearing anything other than army fatigues for once. “It’s good to see you Jacob.”

Jacob never gave any tells but his breathing had increased just the slightest. He reached his hands up to hers, gently pulling them away. Always the semi-gentle giant. “You shouldn’t be here Nayeli.” 

He began to back away from her, as Nayeli looked on puzzled. She smiled uncomfortably, “Jacob, what are you talking about.” She took a step forward but he raised his hand, halting her movement. “Joseph believes something is coming. Believes the world is coming to an end.” 

Nayeli scoffed, _He’s messing with me right?_ Yeah, things were bad on the news, but when hasn’t it been? Jacob continued on, this time making direct eye contact with her. “He thinks you have a part to play. I don’t know what part specifically…but you’re there. In his visions that “God” gives to him.” He stated. 

He stepped forward now, causing Nayeli to instinctively take a step back. She did not like how this conversation was going, “Okay. I know it’s been quite a few years, and I missed out on a lot, but there is no logical way Joseph is having these visions.” _Could be drugs, could be psychosis._ She could tell, however, by the look on his face that Jacob was being absolutely serious. 

“You believe him. Don’t you.” Nayeli murmured. 

Jacob didn’t respond. He simply took another stride forward. “I don’t know if my brother actually speaks to God. Doesn’t matter.” He spoke in that low growling voice she had become accustomed to. “The world is on the brink. It’s just a matter of time. You would be safe with me, Nayeli. I’m giving you a chance to come with me now.” Jacob took another step towards her, her hand gracing the hilt of her gun. Jacob grinned. 

“You know how to use that?” He asked, knowingly teasing her. Nayeli did not reciprocate. She was shaking, both from nerves and the fact she was soaking wet from the rain at this point. “What happens if I don’t go with you. Are you going to take me by force?”

Jacob remained still, contemplating. A predator waiting to pounce. “If you don’t come with me now, then you need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen.”

Nayeli’s eyes narrowed staring at him suspiciously. “You said something similar the night my mother died.” She closed the gap between them as she shoved him or at least attempted to. “What is going on Jacob! Enough with this cryptic shit!”

Jacob let her have her moment as she pushed him, loosening up his body so she did not hurt herself. He then grasped her by both of her arms and began pushing her backward until she was once again sandwiched between himself and the car only this time, his body was pinning her down. Nayeli did not struggle this time. He brought his face down close to hers, “Either come with me or walk away from this place. Go back to whatever life you left, and don’t come back.”

The closeness of their faces made Nayeli slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, she actually kind of welcomed it. As for his ultimatum…”Neither of those is a choice for me.” she paused. “Something...something pulled me back here. I don’t know if it was for closure, I don’t know if it’s this role that Joseph thinks I have to play. I just don’t know. But I do know that I’m not going anywhere.”

Jacob was not pleased with her response judging by the frown on his face. The girl was stubborn, he could admire that. But she was making a stupid mistake. “Okay, little lamb.” He released his grip on her, backing away, allowing her space to breathe. “But the next time we see each other, I can’t make any promises it will be this civil.”

Nayeli’s brows furrowed. “Did you just threaten me?” Jacob shook his head, “Not threatening. Just giving you a _friendly warning_. Like I said, you need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen next.” He gently pushed her to the side, opening the car door for her, motioning for her to get in. Nayeli hesitated, cautious of his movements and intentions, but proceeded to get in. The two shared one last glance as he shut the door. _This was not Jacob I thought I knew_ she tried telling herself, as she brought the car’s engine to life. _Did you really ever know him though? You were a stupid teenager...too self-absorbed to notice anything amiss_.

Nayeli pushed the gas, and within seconds, Jacob was out of her sights. Her hands were shaking from how hard she gripped the steering wheel. That night, he had told her to be prepared for what was going to happen next. The way that night ended, she was wondering if maybe she should heed his warning this time. If she did though, everything she did up to this point would have been all for naught. If he was right, perhaps she’d finally understand what it was that brought her back. What her purpose was.  
“I have to stay,” she spoke aloud to herself.

_I have to stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work so far, but it works I suppose.
> 
> I'm thinking that Ch.7 may be the last for this particular work, depending on how long or short it is. Will verify once it's posted :)
> 
> * **Side note** : If you made it this far, if you wouldn't mind leaving a comment down below: I have some more story ideas involving Nayeli Lamb and crew but I don't know if I want to make it into a narrative such as this or simply post them up as self-contained stories or one-shots that are technically set in the same AU so getting your guys opinions would mean the world to me!
> 
> Thank you very much guys for your support :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli is given a taste of The Seed families true nature as revealed by a video blogger. A U.S federal marshal arrives in Hope County, setting unforeseen consequences into motion. The Sheriff's Department attempts to conduct an arrest. A lamb opens the first seal.

Following her encounter with Jacob, Nayeli had not known a single night’s rest. Every night she’d lie awake with the fear of his words running through her head. _Be prepared for whatever happens next._ Despite her better judgment, on the nights that were particularly bad, she’d sneak off to Pratt’s, passing out from exhaustion following their “rigorous activities”. Other than being in Pratt’s embrace, Nayeli felt most at peace at the station, having Hudson and Whitehorse present to talk to, keeping her mind off her meeting with Jacob. 

Nayeli pulled up into the parking lot, picking the closest spot as to avoid anymore unwanted confrontations. Pratt’s vehicle, which had been trailing her pretty much since they left his place, parked right beside her. This action irritated her a bit; they had agreed to keep their friends-with-benefits status on the down-low, lest they get reprimanded for fraternization. Pratt, however, did not seem to care much about discretion as he exited his vehicle, catching her just as she was locking her car. “Long time no see gorgeous.” he joked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently kissing her neck. Nayeli squirmed, releasing herself from his grasp she headed for the main entrance. “Pratt, we talked about this. No PDA outside of your place”. 

Pratt, with a stupid smug look on his face didn’t seem to let her comment phase him as he caught up to her. “I know, but I was thinking...you have all this money saved up, you could open that counseling center like you talked about in a snap. I’d keep my position here-” Nayeli gazed at him curiously, though she sort of already knew what direction he was heading in. “We wouldn’t have to hide anymore.” They stopped at the beginning of the stairs leading up to the entrance doors, Nayeli looking uneasy. “Staci, it sounds like you want this to be an actual relationship.” Pratt’s face took on a disappointed expression, “Would that be so bad?” Nayeli sighed, her chest tightening as the situation continued to turn into an awkward mess. She looked at Pratt, pleading with her eyes “Can we please talk about this after our shift is over?”

She could tell by the fake smile on his face that he was frustrated but nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” As they approached the doors, Nayeli could feel in her gut that something was amiss. Right as they entered, she spotted Whitehorse and Hudson hunched over a computer, as well as a man she had never seen before dressed in all black with yellow print across his front and back: U.S MARSHALL. He was the first to turn his attention to the two deputies as they entered.

“These your other deputies?” he questioned Whitehorse who had finally glanced from the computer. Nayeli was surprised to see his face was as white as a ghost. “That would be correct, sir.” Whitehorse responded. “What’s going on sheriff?” Pratt inquired as both he and Nayeli approached the computer in question. Whitehorse inhaled and sighed, like a man at the end of his rope, “There’s something you guys outta see.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“If you’re watching this, then you already know what’s happening. Eden’s Gate is here, in Hope County, Montana-they’re real. I don’t know what they’re trying to do. They’re taking people. They have Lenny. They have Sara. Not sure what’s gonna happen to us but please, please don’t forget about us. Do not forget about them. Please someone stop them.”_

Gunshots erupted in the background of the video as the young man recording stumbles and falls, screaming. Nayeli’s eyes are wide in horror as the phone’s camera drops down into the grass, suddenly cutting out all audio and video, leaving the man’s fate unknown. Pratt is fuming beside her murmuring curses against the Peggies. Both Pratt and Nayeli step back from the computer monitor, reconvening with Hudson, Whitehorse, and the U.S Marshall she now knows as Cameron Burke. “I have been given orders by the U.S government to detain one Joseph Seed, and bring him in on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm. Now, normally I would be accompanied by other federal officials, but the higher-ups seem to have their hands full dealing with threats of World War III occurring.” he spat sarcastically. “That being said, Sheriff Whitehorse, you and your staff will accompany me. We move at sundown.” 

Whitehorse looked uneasy, clearing his throat before speaking. “Marshall, I have to warn you, we’ve had our run-ins with Eden’s Gate before and well...things didn’t always go our way.” The Marshall snickered, almost in disbelief, “Are you scared Sheriff?” Nayeli watched as Whitehorse straightened up his posture, going on the defensive. "Sometimes it's just best to leave well enough alone."

"Yeah well we have laws for a reason Sherriff, and Joseph Seed is going to learn that tonight." Burke retorted. The three deputies looked to Whitehorse, awaiting his response. Nayeli could see the tenseness in his body, it radiated off of him like an aura. "Hudson. I want you to get the chopper ready. Check the radios, make sure they have a clear signal in case we need backup. Pratt. I'm putting you in charge of any gear we may need." Hudson and Pratt stood, hesitant to take Whitehorse's orders. "Did I studder? Hop to!" Whitehorse exclaimed. Hudson and Pratt were startled by his sudden outburst but scattered to tend to their appointed duties. Nayeli remained where she stood, unsure of what to do next. "Sherriff Whitehorse? What about me?"

She could see that he was conflicted. So long as the Marshal was here, he had to act accordingly. No room for favoritism here, not in this moment at least. "Rook, I want you to assist Hudson and Pratt with whatever they need. Other than that, you stay by myside at all times, got it?" he spoke, as he approached her, trying to get out of earshot of the Marshal. Nayeli knew it was his official way of saying he would watch over her, which was only confirmed by his next statement. He kept his voice low, his next words meant for her and only her: "You're like a daughter to me. I won't let anything happen to you....so help me your mother would kill me." he chuckled softly. Nayeli smiled politely. "Thank you Sherrif."

Nayeli had no idea what the next few hours would entail. She was terrified out of her mind to be honest. She had to have everythng planned out, under her control, every possible scenario accounted for, or so help her the panic would begin to set in. This entire operation seemed like one big disaster waiting to happen. Whitehorse knew it. Nayeli knew it. The others knew it too. 

So long as she had Hudson, Pratt and Whitehorse though...that was all she needed to get through this night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Crossing over the Henbane now.” Pratt’s voice came in over her headset, bringing Nayeli out of whatever daydream she had been distracting herself with. “Oh fuck there he is.” Hudson’s voice was next, causing Nayeli to look up from her daze, feeling utterly disturbed as they passed what seemed to be a monument in Joseph’s image. Hudson once more, “We’re officially in Peggie country.” The Marshall and Whitehorse began speaking to one another, but Nayeli could feel herself dissociate from the current situation. What had happened in the ten years since she left? She had asked herself this about a million times since she had returned. Her headset went off once more, Pratt speaking this time. “We’re here. Compound just below.”

Nayeli looked down from her window, trepidation overwhelming her senses. There were multiple buildings, cages, fences all over encompassing the area, and at the pinnacle of the compound, a little white chapel. They came to land and once again, Nayeli wasn’t sure if she was fully understanding exactly what it was they were walking into as they exited the helicopter. All she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest as they proceeded towards the church, the Peggies watching their every move. Her hand rested gently on the grip of her gun in her holster. If shit went sideways, well, there was no telling what was going to happen.

As they got closer, the sound of a chorus singing Amazing Grace began to become more clear. The Marshall and Sheriff Whitehorse proceeded to open the churches doors as Hudson remained by the door. Nayeli and Hudson shared a glance, Nayeli placing a hand on Hudson's shoulder, silently asking for reassurance. Hudson placed her hand over hers, trying to smile to ease the tension. Nayeli had lost her entire family. But in the past few months, she had found a new one. It wasn't perfect. Hell, adding Pratt to the mix, it was fucking complicated. And now...now she had to acknowledge that she and her new family were stepping into the unknown. "You'll be fine, Rook." Hudson assured her. " Just keep your guard up."

"Easy for you to say." Nayeli replied. "But, same to you." Had Nayeli known this would be the last semi-normal conversation she'd have with Hudson, she would have broken protocal and told her how she was glad to be her friend. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was multiple Peggies in here, enough to overwhelm the officers in seconds. At the forefront of the church, stood the silhouette of a man. There was no mistaking who it was, and the sound of his voice verified it as he spoke.

“Something is coming. You can feel can’t you?” The trio began their approach toward the figure, eyes watching their every move, their every breath. Nayeli felt like she was walking through a wolf’s den, not knowing when one was going to just lash out and end you right then and there. 

“We are creeping toward the edge. There will be a reckoning. That is why we started the project, because we know what happens next.” The church was a tiny building, but walking through the aisle felt as if they were traversing across a vast ocean. Time seemed to drag here. “They will come. They will try to take from us, take our guns, take our freedom, take our faith. We will not let them.” The way Joseph spoke made Nayeli tense. This was not the preacher that had bid her farewell when she left Hope County. The anger in his voice, it came from someone else entirely. 

As they came closer, she could make out three figures closer to the back, behind Joseph, two on his right and one to his left. Due to the lighting of the church, she could not make out faces just yet, but she could identify two males and one female. “We will not let their greed, or their immorality or their depravity hurt us anymore. There will be no more suffering.” Joseph continued to spout.

Ahead of her Sheriff Whitehorse struggled to keep the Marshall from doing any rash but with an audible “Fuck this” that plan had went out the window as Burke raised the warrant up. “Joseph Seed.” Marshall Burke barked. “I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm. Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see them.” Nayeli could not discern Joseph’s expression. There was a slight curve to his the corner of his lips, the beginning marks of a smile forming. For the most part, his face remained unmoving until he spoke again.

Nayeli look around the church, the sound of movement, shuffling. The Peggies began to crowd to the front, creating a sort of barrier between them and Joseph. “There they are. The locusts in our garden. See they’ve come for me. They have come here to take me away from you.” Some of the Peggies began murmuring, some even shouting in defiance. Joseph continued egging them on, “They have come to destroy all that we have built.” As the shouting intensified, Nayeli watched as Burke reached for his firearm, Whitehorse screaming at him to stand down. Nayeli could only glance around the room, taking in the faces of the Peggies. They had a fire in their eyes that she had never seen before. Undying devotion. Her eyes shifted to the front, drawn to the movement behind Joseph as Whitehorse finally got Burke to lay his hand off his pistol.

The male figure standing closest to Joseph stepped to where the lighting gave her a better view of his face. When she realized who it was, dread-filled through her body. John seemed to recognize her as well as their eyes met. He walked across the podium, his hands behind his back, grinning and raising a suggestive brow before blowing her a kiss. The shouting had stopped as Joseph descended down, assuring his followers. “God will not let them take me.” There was more movement as the second man and the woman figure stepped out from the shadows. The man drew Nayeli’s attention first, making her stomach sink further: tall, red-hair, army fatigues - Jacob. His eyes were intense as he stared at her. A look of irritation as he shook his head slightly taking his place on the podium. Nayeli felt mix of emotions knowing he was present. _He warned you didn't he? Should have listened stupid girl._

Joseph seemed to convince the others to stand down. Nayeli watched silently as the Peggies began to exit the church, allowing her now a clear view of the petite-woman among them. Nayeli’s eyes widened, her heart sinking as she whispered to herself. “Rachel Jessop?” She looked...clean. Healthy. What the actual fuck is this. The girl she had known as Rachel met her gaze. Her eyes sad, like the had a moment of recognition, but it passed almost instantly, replaced by a steely resolve. Rachel was gone. Faith was present. As Joseph commanded the scene once more, he hands raised to the ceiling, speaking, “And I saw when the lamb opened the first seal as if it were the noise of thunder one of the beasts say come and see.”

Burke’s patience was running thin. “Step forward!” Joseph pointed a finger at the Marshall. “And I saw.” Lowering his hand he faced the Sheriff, “and behold it was a whitehorse.” When Joseph turned to Nayeli she froze. She was soaking his image in: scars littered his body, labeling some of the seven deadly sins while the rest of his body was littered in tattoos. Had those always been there? His eyes penetrated her, speaking to her now. “And hell followed with him.” Slowly, he held his hands out to her. “Rook! Cuff this son of a bitch.” Burke spouted. 

This was all an elaborate prank, right? Better yet, an episode of the twilight zone. Nayeli’s breathing was becoming labored but she reached for her cuffs and stepped forward. She saw movement from up behind Joseph; she glanced for just a moment, watching Jacob as she stepped towards his brother. He had taken a defensive step forward, _Don’t_ , she could feel him saying. Nayeli proceeded regardlessly. She felt violated by Joseph’s eyes as she placed the cuffs on him, eyes that had once been kind, had once brought her comfort, were now the eyes of a raving madman.

“Nayeli.” he spoke, just loud enough for her to hear. She froze. She had assumed he did not remember her, but seeing as how Jacob and John had already been made aware of her presence in Hope County for some time now, she was naive for believing so. “Sometimes the best thing to do, is to walk away.” 

His words echoed the same sentiment Jacob had advised her upon their reunion at the cemetery. Joseph’s eyes beamed into her own with such an intensity she felt like she was drowning. Was this why she had come back to Hope County? Was it for this moment? “I’m sorry...but I can’t.” she whispered to him. His face did not change, he simply continued to take in her face, like he expected her to answer that way.

Sheriff Whitehorse placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling it was time to go. Nayeli had a gut-wrenching feeling, similar in intensity to the night she saw the police outside her house so many years ago, carrying her mother’s body away. Nayeli took point behind Joseph, placing her hand on him, pressing onward, Sheriff Whitehorse and Marshall Burke opening the double doors of the church to the night sky. She could feel her body heat rising, the three pairs of eyes drilling into her back as she proceeded to take their brother.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for Homecoming! It was a bit rushed just because my work schedule is changing soon and I didn't want to leave anyone hanging too long. There will be more Nayeli Lamb fics coming soon so keep your eyes peeled :) again, if you want it to be narrative such as this or one-shots, leave me a comment below!
> 
> Thank you all for the support :)

**Author's Note:**

> The updates for this will be spread across a longer period of time unlike Little Lamb just because I’m writing it on the fly where as Little Lamb was ready to go once proof reading was done. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
